Baby Shower
by cienne
Summary: A day in the lives of Kurama, Hi-chan and ... baby Haru!


**CROSSOVER – b.a.b.y. s.h.o.w.e.r.**

by: cienne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters.

(coocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoo)

(coocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoocoo)

Hiei's ears perked as he heard gurgling sounds from the crib next to their bed. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up – or tried to since Kurama's arms around him refused to budge.

"Fox…" he hissed, his voice low so that he doesn't startle the occupant in the crib. His red eyes watched the small bundle as it wriggled this way and that.

Kurama pulled him down for a very hungry, very sound kiss. Hiei's red eyes went wide and a surprised 'un!' came from his trapped lips.

"It's still early, Hi-chan…" Kurama murmured in his sexy Kurama Youko voice. "There's time for a little breakfast." he added and pushed Hiei down on the bed.

Covers flew and there was a small thump as Hiei was tackled, Kurama settling between his legs. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he felt Kurama's awakened length rubbing against his inner thighs.

Kurama's lips went to Hiei's jugular and sucked the skin there hungrily, like a vampire on his first treat for blood.

Hiei growled and pushed at Kurama. "Stop!" he hissed, his voice still low. "Haru's waking up."

The Youko growled back, baring his fangs. Since he had acquired his Youko body back, his temperament and mannerisms as a Youko came with it.

The koorime stared at him surprised and Kurama stopped, surprise also lighting the golden eyes. He smiled and gave small kisses on Hiei's cheeks and lips. "Gomen, Hi-chan. It's the Youko…"

Hiei sighed and shook his head. His hands went under the blankets and started removing his pajama bottoms, the one Kurama had put on him after a night of avid lovemaking which bordered on ravenous sex. "Hurry, I have to feed Haru…"

Kurama's ears and tails wagged in delight, his tongue licking his chops in a very sly manner. "No, no. Feed me first, my Hi-chan." and that was all Hiei got as a warning. The next hour was spent trying to stifle his moans and cries as Kurama rammed inside him, sucking on his nipples and tongue and skin and everything else he got his mouth on.

When they finished (actually when Kurama decided it was enough for the morning), Haru was awake and seriously babbling for his mother. Hiei was glaring at a grinning Kurama who was dressing the small koorime in a too big robe.

"I love you…" Kurama cooed, kissing Hiei and the koorime ducked his head, blushing.

Kurama stood up from the bed, wearing his own robe and walked to the crib. "Waah, look who's awake from mama's noise?" he asked and got a pillow thrown at his head for that. He looked back at Hiei, grinning, and picked up his son from his crib.

Haru, bright golden eyes with specks of red, stared at his father in wonder. Like his father, Haru had a head full of silvery hair. The bottom half, however, was like Hiei's dark as sin. A pair of fluffy ears sat atop the silvery head but Haru had normal ears as well and both were functional for hearing. The rest of his face was a copy of Kurama's, strong and handsome which, Kurama knew, would be devastating to all the ladies once he grows up. The only challenge was that Haru seemed to have acquired Hiei's temperament. The kid rarely laughed and often regarded strangers with solemn eyes. In a few years, Kurama would realize that this was a trait of the Youko Kurama. Quiet and mild, only speaks when spoken to and was neither friendly nor hostile. If he had Hiei's temper, Haru would've been a very difficult child.

"You hungry, kit?" the Youko asked, sitting Haru on the crook of his elbow and supporting his small back with his other hand.

Haru yawned, small tongue peeking out making Kurama laugh and nuzzled against his dad's shoulder.

Hiei came over and stroked the small head. "Still sleepy…" he murmured. Haru smelled him and he sat up, small arms reaching for his mother. The Youko let Hiei take Haru from him though a little dejected at losing the warmth.

Haru started babbling again, incoherent words made mostly of gurgling sounds. He was probably telling his mother of the dream he had, Kurama would never know.

The Youko beamed as Hiei's smile slowly lit his face as he cuddled their firstborn. The red eyes were sparkling with silent joy as he watched his son. Kurama could have spent the whole day just watching them, the miracles and joys of his life.

Pretty soon, Haru quieted down and was opening and closing his mouth like a baby chick. Hiei took his cue and bared one of his still swollen breasts. Instantly, Haru's tiny mouth closed over one and started sucking hungrily. Hiei winced a little and Kurama bent over and kissed Hiei's forehead, his huge hand rubbing Hiei's back to soothe him.

"He'll be weaning in a few months…" he whispered. "Please bear with it."

Hiei shook his head, silently saying it was nothing and he was glad that he could nurse his son even with his male-almost-female body.

Kurama smiled and went behind Hiei to hug him, he buried his face on the soft dark hair and inhaled deeply. "I love you…" he murmured.

Hiei made a soft growl in his throat and elbowed Kurama.

"Hi-chan…?" Kurama asked, surprised.

There was another growl and Hiei's elbow hit him harder.

"Oof!" Kurama sat up and frowned. "What…?"

Hiei's red eyes were glaring daggers at him. "What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed.

Kurama's green eyes blinked in confusion and his sleepy mind came slowly awake. 'Wha…?"

Huge forest trees loomed over them, he could smell smoke from the spent fire they had last night. Yusuke head was buried inside his sleeping bag while Kuwabara lay sprawled in his.

Kurama's head cleared. A mission in the Ningenkai, finding the youkai thieves masquerading as ningens who stole a relic from Reikai.

Damn!

Hiei's growl woke him from his revelations.

Kurama tried his most charming smile. "I had a dream…" he said.

_And what a fantastic dream that was._, he wanted to add.

Hiei hn'ed looking disgusted and disappeared in a flash of dark ki without a word. That was the last time he ever camped with this stupid fox.

Kurama suppressed a chuckle as he realized Hiei was settling on a tree branch to sleep.

The koorime can run while he can but Kurama would catch up soon enough.

Kurama lay down, watching Hiei as the elfin koorime tried to sleep in his new 'bed'.

It had been a too-good-to-be-true dream but, Kurama thought, it was one dream he was hell bent on becoming a reality.

Kurama closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

OWARI

Author's notes: Yahoo! I finished it, finally. This fic has been sitting in my computer for almost a year now. The ending looks hurried but I wanted to post it asap. Hope you like it. (^___^)


End file.
